Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{3} 3$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $3^{y} = 3$ Any number raised to the power $1$ is simply itself, so $3^{1} = 3$ and thus $\log_{3} 3 = 1$.